I don't want you Hurt
by JohnWatson-Holmes
Summary: Shizuo gets a call from another blonde and rushes to his aid. From then on the little romance story plays out. SHIZUDA


Shizuo's phone rang just as he sat down on his couch to relax for the night. Giving a sigh, he reached into his pocket and pulled the phone out, flipping it open and placing it to his ear.

"Hey." was his simple response, sounding lazy. He reached for the remote and had it in his hands before it dropped to the floor as he heard the voice.

"S-Shizuo… it's Kida…" Kida's voiced sounded hoarse, his breathing labored. Shizuo could tell from the sound of his voice that the young blonde wasn't in great condition.

"Kida! What the fuck happened?" Shizuo's blood boiled, how could someone hurt the boy that much? Shizuo knew that they would pay for this greatly.

"I'm not sure… I was attacked… can you… come get m-me?" Kida's voiced broke with painful coughs.

"Where are you now?" Shizuo asked quickly, jumping from the couch and racing to put his shoes on.

"Luckily… just outside your place… hurry." Kida said softly before a clutter was heard from the phone dropping to the ground beside him.

Shizuo rushed outside into the night, slamming the door behind him as he went. Running down a flight of stairs he looked reverently for a sign of Kida.

Seeing a head of blond hair poking out by the garbage cans he ran towards it. It was Kida. His body was covered in cuts, blood, bruises, and mud. His clothes were torn and stained, eyes shut and hair in disarray.

Shizuo scooped the teen into his arms and ran to the only place he knew to go. Shinra's place. He knew it was late, but Kida needed help, and from the looks of it he needed it fairly quickly.

Shortly later, a pounding was heard on a door. Blood was dripping from Kida's wounds and marking Shizuo's shirt and the floor. But no one really cared.

Celty opened the door and was typing on her phone until she looked up and saw the scene. Her cell phone was the second one that clattered to the floor that night and she rushed to get Shinra. Shizuo invited himself in and placed Kida on the sturdy kitchen table. It was the best place at the time.

"Shizuo, what is- Celty, get my things!" Shinra's voice was tired until he saw Kida on the table and Shizuo covered in the blood. The brunette's voice took on a professional air and he pushed Shizuo out of the way to do his job.

Shizuo walked away and took a seat on the comfortable couch in the living area. Shizuo felt numb to the feelings, he didn't know what to do.

Celty soon came and say next to him, her phone having been retrieved and in her hands now. She typed on it quickly.

"_What happened?_"

"I don't know… he just called me and said he needed me. He was attacked. That's all I do know about it." Shizuo said while taking a shaky breath to keep his temper in check. He swore he'd kill the guy who did this to Kida.

"_Why…_" Celty had typed, but stopped. Now unsure.

"Just ask." Shizuo said gruffly.

"_Why do you care so much about him?_"

Ah, Shizuo knew the answer to that. He shook his head hopelessly, placing his hands into his lap.

"Why is a question I often ask myself…" Shizuo spoke softly, thinking of the past. "He got caught up in one of my fights once and got hurt, ever since we've been friends, you could say. But the feelings go deeper then that. I don't want him hurt and I hate to see him hurt…" Shizuo said, pausing and thinking throughout to make sure all of his words were true.

Celty typed more on her phone and showed it. "_Do you love him?_"

Shizuo smiled slightly. "You can say that, yeah." he spoke softly, turning his head away.

Celty made a small motion that would have been a nod and held out a change of clothes for Shizuo. He nodded his thanks and went to change.

Shinra worked into the morning cleaning wrapping all of Kida's wounds. Shizuo had slept on the floor that night while Kida was placed on the couch.

**-break-**

Shizuo was the third to wake out of the group, as Celty and Shinra had their jobs to do. Kida was sleeping on the couch still, his face soft and void of any hurt. Shizuo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, sitting up completely.

Kida stirred slightly and blinked his golden eyes open. He looked up for a bit, trying to figure out where he was, and then noticed Shizuo sitting beside him.

"Hey…" he said with a scratchy voice. He didn't look like he was in any pain.

"Hey yourself. I'll get you some water to drink." Shizuo said before standing and walking away to go into Shinra's kitchen.

Kida moved to sit up, feeling a sharp pain shoot throughout his body. He stopped before trying again and succeeding. His arms were bandages and he could feel all the other bandages on his torso and legs. He really got himself into it this time…

"Here you go." Shizuo said, walking into the room carrying a glass of water for Kida. He took his seat next to the couch and held the glass out to the teen, watching him take it and drink some. "How do you feel?" Shizuo asked, brown eyes scanning Kida's body.

"Tired… a bit stiff." Kida said, placing the glass of water down on the small coffee table behind Shizuo.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Shizuo asked, getting to the important part.

"I can't be sure… he carried a blade and wore all black… and I remember him mentioning something about you too…" Kida said, not watching Shizuo's reaction to it all.

The older blondes fury intensified. If it was who he thought it was…

"He called you Shizu-chan." Kida finally said, finishing his thoughts.

Shizuo was up in a heartbeat, heading for the door.

"Shizuo?" Kida shouted quickly in surprise. Shizuo turned back and tried to keep the anger off his face as much as he could. Not to scare Kida.

"I have a little Flea to take care of, you rest now." Shizuo said before turning away and slamming the door closed. Kida now realized who the person was.

He felt a pang in his chest, he didn't want Shizuo going out and getting hurt or in trouble because of him. Stumbling up from his place on the couch he stood on shaky limbs, ignoring the pain he felt. He was dressed in clean clothes already, so he slowly walked to the front door and found his shoes.

Slipping them on he made his way out the door, going as quick as he could and biting his way through the pain. Kida knew he opened up quite a few more wounds but it didn't matter to him at this point.

Jogging down the street he tried to think of where Shizuo would be, where Izaya would be. He continued his search, the pain and soreness from his body numb. A flying vending machine led him in the correct direction.

Rounding the corner he watched to scene unfold.

Shizuo stood, facing off with Izaya. Izaya's blade to his throat and a street sign in Shizuo's hands. Looks of rage on both faces, Izaya's smirking. Cuts and scrapes were on both of them.

Kida watched, seeing Izaya go to move. He had to do something about this, so Shizuo wouldn't get hurt from it.

"Shizuo!" he shouted, running into the middle of the now shocked fighters and shoving them away from each other. Izaya blade clipped his shoulder, creating a new wound. Kida fell into Shizuo, using him for support on his weakened body.

"My, my, now the kid comes to save Shizu-chan." Izaya said with a chuckle, seeing Shizuo's glare still on him.

"Keep him out of it, Flea." Shizuo growled out, pulling Kida in closer to his body. Kida relaxed into the comfortable warmth, his head had started to hurt so he closed his eyes.

"Neh~ Shizu-chan has someone he cares about? And a boy at that?" Izaya teased, circling around the pair of blondes.

Shizuo forced his anger away and placed his focus on caring about Kida. He blocked Izaya's voice out.

"Kida… why did you come out here?" he whispered, supporting the blonde against him.

"I didn't want you getting hurt." Kida mumbled the answer. Shizuo just shook his head and heaved the teen into his arms.

"Shizu-chan…?" Izaya asked curiously as the blonde started to walk away. His head tilted to the side and his dark hair covered his forehead.

"I have better things to focus on right now, Flea. Consider yourself lucky." Shizuo said, never stopping or pausing in his steps. The crowd that had formed around him parted in his wake, giving him the space he needed.

**-break-**

Kida was now laying in Shizuo's bed, in Shizuo's house. His newest injury was bandaged by Shizuo and taken care of. Said blonde was standing over by the window, smoking a cigarette, a much needed one.

"Shizuo…" Kida spoke softly, sounding fearful and sad. Shizuo turned to look at him and saw the remorseful look the younger blonde was giving him. Putting the cigarette out, he walked over and sat on the bed. He sat, looking down at the blonde lying right next to him.

"I'm sorry…" Kida whispered out, looking up at Shizuo with moisture filled eyes. He normally wouldn't be broken down this easily.

"Kida… nothing is your fault in this." Shizuo said, and leaned down in closer to the other blonde. "Really." he whispered before placing a soft kiss on the teens lips. Kida lightly kissed him back, feeling the tears slip down and out of the corners of his eyes.

"I… I didn't want you getting hurt…" he whispered out, closing his eyes and still feeling Shizuo's face close to his.

"Neither did I Kida…" Shizuo whispered, lying next to the other blonde and wrapping his arms around him. Kida leaned into the touch and relaxed, the smell of cologne and cigarettes on Shizuo.

"I love you…" was whispered by Kida into Shizuo's shirt. The bartender's arms tightened around Kida.

"I love you too…"


End file.
